The Great Evil
, (or) Random enchanted item |faction = Temples |type = |id = }} The Great Evil is a Temples quest in . The Agent is sent into one of the Iliac Bay's dungeons to deal with "a great evil" threatening Tamriel. Background After joining one of the Eight Divine temples scattered throughout the Iliac Bay, the Agent will be assigned randomly determined quests to complete by the temple's missionary. Once they have achieved the rank of Adept, one of the temple's missionaries will offer this most difficult of quests. Objectives *Speak with a Temples Missionary. *Journey to the dungeon specified. **Enter the dungeon and find the evil artefact. *Speak with the Daedra Seducer and listen to her offer: **(Either) Accept her offer to receive an enchanted item, failing the quest. **(Or) Reject the offer and kill the Seducer. *(If rejected) Escape from the dungeon and return to the Missionary before the time limit to complete the quest. Walkthrough When speaking with a Missionary from a Temple in which the Agent has a reputation over 30, it is revealed that the Temple's God has sent them a warning. It appears that there has been "a great evil growing" in one of the region's dungeons, bound to a certain object inside said dungeon. The Agent is therefore tasked with destroying this object which will, in turn, end the impending doom. The Evil After travelling to the dungeon location, the Agent will have to enter and search through its chambers for the specified item. The seemingly innocuous item will be found lying on the floor on its own, although when the Agent touches it a voice will utter: The source of this voice is a Daedra Seducer, which has appeared in place of the object as the real source of the Evil. The Seducer will offer the Agent the enchanted item in return for the Seducer's survival, leaving the Agent with a tough choice. Rejecting Temptation Should the Agent reject the Seducer's offer, then the latter will become hostile, with its death the only method of destroying the Evil. When first struck the Seducer will shout: Once the daedra, and its randomly spawning minions, have been destroyed, the Agent must escape the dungeon and return to the Missionary before the time limit expires to complete the quest. A Successful Seduction Should the Agent instead choose to accept the Seducers offer, the Seducer will disappear, having first given the Agent an item, enchanted with an unknown power. This will effectively end the quest, for the Missionary will not accept the item as evidence of the Evil's destruction. Furthermore, the Temple's God will be aware of the Agent's brief corruption, meaning there will be a severe penalty to their reputation within the Temple. Rewards The Agent will receive a random item with an equally random, and unknown, power if they accept the Seducers offer, at the expense of a severe drop in reputation. Defeating the Seducer and returning the Missionary within the time limit will complete the quest successfully, and see the Agent rewarded with a random amount of . The success or failure of the Agent in undertaking the quest will also affect their reputation in the Temple: Accepting the Seducer's offer will also add an addition Reputation penalty: Journal Trivia *The Agent must have a reputation of 30–39 within a chosen Temple to receive the quest. **It can therefore be offered regardless of rank. *NPCs will have a variety of comments to make on the quest when asked for any news: **Acceptance: "Temple are very interested in dungeon suddenly." **Success: "Temple destroyed an Evil within dungeon few knew existed." **Failure: "The Evil is still within dungeon, but it's changed its form." Bugs * It is possible for the Seducer to be "tricked," by receiving the Item and then attacking the Seducer, for it does not despawn as intended. Category:Daggerfall: Temple Quests